Performing breathing exercises and receiving feedback as to a volume of air inhaled or exhaled and analyzed to determine the lung capacity or respiratory function of a user typically requires the use of cumbersome and sometimes expensive equipment. Proper and regular use of traditional spirometry equipment is usually limited to clinical settings where patient engagement can be ensured under direct oversight. Once discharged, only a fraction of patients continue with their breathing exercises as instructed, exposing non-compliant patients to respiratory complications such as pneumonia.